User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 17: Parental Advisory
Notice: I will be describing the main characters with their human forms for the time being. Please bare with me. Well, ok, at least my Reaper Core couldn't pull out enough energy to summon Dreadeon. I guess that was a good thing for Roze and Senterra, but it wasn't good for me at all. I could hear the core's frustration, and it wasn't very kind. Suddenly, I heard a cool and calming voice. A voice that only one person I knew could have. I closed my eyes, smiled, and said her name. "Nelia Beltella Demonis, what are you doing here?" "A woman can't come to see her own son, Shade Veltro Demonis?" she said with a warm, welcoming, and motherly tone that just seemed to roll off her tongue and through her naturally crimson red lips. I hadn't heard her angelic voice since I was a young boy back home in Demonia. "Mom, I thought you were dead." I said. It was official, I couldn't hold myself back. I ran to her, tears in my eyes, and hugged her. Nelia just looked at me, smiled, and kissed my forehead. She was never a big lipstick girl, and at that point I was grateful for that fact. "Shade, my dear son, I am here to help you. Let mom take care of it, sweetheart." she said calmly with a smile on her face that a mother would give her child when she was sympathetic yet proud. She then raised her hand and softly touched my Demonis Gem. "We will talk later, but for now you need to control yourself." She grabbed the end of her hair with her free hand, and wiped away the tears in my eyes with the beautiful golden strand. She slightly grabbed my gem, and I felt a massive power surge and then total nothingness. "Shade, I temporarily disconnected you from the Reaper Core. That should give it time to settle down. Only one thing. You accidentally summoned Dreadeon. You should be able to take care of it. I have to go now, honey. Be good." She then disappeared in a small burst of light. rhlInMaXp9c&feature=related I woke up, released from the Reaper Core's control. Apparently Dreadeon had smashed straight through the ceiling of the shrine, and I saw Roze trying to keep up with it, Senterra being nowhere in sight. Roze looked scared. "Anyone call for an awesome person?" I heard my brother say. "No, but you will do." I retaliated. Gaia laughed. "Well then how about I destroy you instead of Dreadeon?" "Worry about the immediate threat, brother." I said, pointing at the massive Mechtogan. "Fine." he said as though he was utterly bored. He put on his knuckle gloves, and jumped down through the hole in the roof. "I will clean up your mess yet again, Shade." He jumped right at Dreadeon, a crazed look in his eyes, and punched it right in the chest. He punched it so hard that Dreadeon flew backwards, began cracking, and just before he hit the wall of the shrine, exploded and dissolved into millions of black and purple dust particles. "Was that close enough for you, brother?" Gaia quipped. "Ok, what do I owe you this time?" I said. Category:Blog posts